Irelandball
Republic of Irelandball |nativename = : Poblacht na hÉireann |founded = 6 December 1921 |onlypredecessor = Irish Free Stateball |predicon = Ireland |image = Irela(n)d.png |caption = Éireann Aontaithe! |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Kind, fond of the aul' drink, Catholic, gift of the gab |language = Irish English |type = Celtic |capital = Dublinball |affiliation = EUball UNball ��Potato Union�� |religion = Druidism Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism * Orthodoxy Atheism Minority Religions: Islam |friends = Scotlandball Australiaball USAball Franceball Basqueball Polandball Latviaball Palestineball Gaulball Lithuaniaball Walesball EUball Haumeato South Koreaball Wisconsinball UKball (Hardly) Denmarkball |enemies = APOLOGIZE FOR POTATO FAMINE and the GFA!!! Germanyball Flag Stealer The Protectorateball Corkball Corkball (county) |likes = Potatoes, Guinness, Beer, Whiskey, Butlers Chocolate, Rugby, U2, Thin Lizzy, Father Ted, Westlife, poxy Bono, Gaelic Football, Shamrocks, Stone Walls, Catholicism, Irish rebel songs, Liam Neeson, Riverdance, Johnny Logan, winning Eurovision (take that, Sweden! But it make me feel nostalgic....), The song "Zombie", Fighting Englandball with pikes, A united Ireland, IRAball, the sesh & craic and being called non belligerent, Jump Around (song), Jacksepticeye, Irish wrestlers like Finlay, Sheamus, Finn Bálor, Becky Lynch (I can into wrestling!!!) |hates = ��POTATO Genocide, Sun burn, blight potato crop failure, Black cats, coporation Tax and Nazi Debt Collector, hearing people say leprechauns wear green, snakes, people who are "2/45 Irish", plastic paddies, British imperialism, people who think Irexit is a good idea, corn beef, being called British/English/Germanic, not being united, ABORTION |predecessor = Irish Free Stateball |bork = liberate norn iron, Irelande douze pointe, Irelande douze pointe, 26+6=1 |food = Potato, Irish stew, colcannon, bacon & cabbage, Whiskey & Beer, �� Butlers' chocolate |status = Brexit? BREXIT! But The Good Friday Agreement relays entirely on the Eu! |reality = Republic of Ireland |gender = Male }} Irelandball (Irish: Éire), unofficially the Republic of Irelandball, is another youtuber's birthplace/ancestor's birthplace countryball that takes up most of the Isle of Ireland in western Europe. He is bordered by UKball with Northern Irelandball to the North and Northeast, the Celtic Sea to the South, the Atlantic to the West, and is located just off the coast of UKball to the East. The country is divided into 4 provinces, including his capital Dublinball located in the Leinsterball province, giving him a total area of 27,133 square miles, making him the 118th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 4.857 million inhabitants (Fun fact: There are more Irish in USAball than there are in Ireland). He maintains membership in EUball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. His national day is 6 December, and his zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Personality Ireland is the only Celtic country that is independent, whereas all the rest are anschlussed by Germanics. His relationship with UKball is tough for centuries. He is still mad at him for not helping him during his famine but very much relies on him with trade. The two are part of the British - Irish Council, showing that they still have some friendship. He doesn't say that coming back some day is competently off the table but UKball would probably have to apologize before it could ever be taken seriously. When Northern Irelandball is not only saying "BOMB", "Norn Iron", and etc. They sometimes fight. Usually when "Norn Iron" is "retarded" he usually tries to steal him from UKball. History Irelandball was Celtball's son, and while his brother Walesball was conquered by SPQRball, he remained independent. Then after Englandball was invaded by Frankball's son, Normandyball, Englandball invaded Ireland, and stayed there for almost 800 years. In 1603, England forced Irelandball to become a Protestant bastard (see above), and raped him in 1649. Then in 1688-1692, Englandball fought a war against Catholic Irelandball, resulting in Ireland becoming mostly Protestant but over the years Irelandball regained it's Catholic way, currently becoming mostly Catholic. In 1798, Irelandball rebelled against Britainball, resulting in his son, Ulsterball, being taken away by the new UKball in 1801. Then in 1845, Ireland lost his �� potato. then again in 1847, and 1851. This led to thoughts of independence from UKball, but this was not shared by Ulsterball, who decided to remain as part of UKball in 1912. In 1916, while UKball was busy fighting German Empireball, Ireland started fighting him for independence. Eventually, in 1921, Ireland can into independence, but part of Ulster stayed with UKball to become Northern Irelandball leaving 26 out of 32 parts of the his island. This caused a brutal and bloody 40 year long war between the two nations, known as The Troubles (this war was not endorsed by either nation). Ireland remained neutral in WWII (known in Ireland as The Emergency) to prove it's independence from UKball. In 1973, UKball joined EUball, and since Ireland had such strong trade agreements with UKball he joined also. When both UKball and Irelandball got tired of the 40-year-border crisis with Northern Irelandball, they signed the Good Friday agreement on 10 of April 1998 to keep "happy" with UKball. The Good Friday Agreement included the removal of the boarder between both nations (This was thanks to EUball's new open border treaty), and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Articles_2_and_3_of_the_Constitution_of_Ireland%7CArticle 2 and Article 3 of the 'BUNREACHT NA hÉIREANN' or Constitution Of Ireland' were changed, with an overwhelming 90% voting for the agreement In 2016 he became richer than UKball in GDP per capita. He still wants more �� potatoes though. He's also won Eurovision more than anyone else - a record seven times (though Swedenball is catching up to him)! Flag Colours Main Colours Relationships Friends * Latviaball - ME �� POTATER SISTER! * USAball - There are a lot of Irish immigrants in USAball. USAball sometimes claims to be 1/10 Irish, which annoys me. We really like each other, even when other countries don't like him. However, Irelandball dislikes American tourists. It's special. * Australiaball - Son who lives in th' South Pacific, About 1/3 of Australian population is significant of Irish descent. Also enjoys love of �� potatoes but mostly makes hot chips with 'em. * Argentinaball - Best friend. T'ey hate UKball (especially Englandball)... T'ey also have significant Irish heritage. * Northern Irelandball - Me twin, we were once one but now dis tea is hoggin' ye. GET. OFF. THE FENCE. AND STOP WITH NORN IRON FLEG! 26+6=1!!!! * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you, me best Slavic friend! Also likes �� potatoes and loves gettin' drunk. There are also many Poles in me clay. * San Marinoball: Also has a crap neighbour: Italyball (''Please don't kill me Italyball). * Canadaball - A lot of Irish immigrants there and he gave us �� potatoes. * Lithuaniaball - Me alcoholic, �� potato eating Catholic friend. * Peruball - The mythical, glorious clay from which �� potatoes originated. I don't have much of a relationship with Peruball, but love 'em for t'at. * Indonesiaball - I call him me relative but he always says I'm not his relative. * South Koreaball - Close friends bonded by religion and history. I sent many o' me Catholic priests in her clay; as well as George Lewis Shaw to help her inpedendence from Empire of Japanball. * Palestineball - I empathize with ye, bein' divided unfairly fer stupid religious reasons. * Wisconsinball - He jumps around! * Basqueball - Me IRA supported 'im durin' 'is wee tantrum in the 1980s. Thinks he's an alien 'cause of 'is weird gab. * Cataloniaball - Aye, he's just tried ta get 'is independence from 'is bitchy mother. '''2017 NEVER FORGET!!! One a' these days, Catalonia, ya gonna get yer independence and I'm behind ya! * Irish Republican Armyball - Aye, he's not much a bugger as he used t' be, but he's still active in me clay. 26+6=1!!! REMOVE TEA REMOVE FLEG!!! IRELAND STRONK!!! ERIN GO BRAGH!!! * Franceball - We both hated the UK, but now we are both allied with him. GIB INDEPENDANCE TO BRITANNY Neutral * Denmarkball - Never forget how ye beat me with 5-1 which cause me t' miss World Cup 2018. I'm happy Croatia beat ye Danskjävel. FUCK YE! ERIKSEN SHOULDN'T SHOW 'IS FACE IN DUBLIN AGAIN! YE LOSE IN WORLD CUP! Still kinda friends though... * Idahoball - �� Potato rival * The PIGS - Shite nations I apparently once hung out with, whatever I'm feckin' rich now!! But if they leave t'e Euroempire! (master) I'll be sure to mock 'em like UK! However I could be just like them... * UKball - Well I honour ye 100th armistice, we did sort of fight together in t'e first world war but DONT LEAVE BREXIT PLEASE! I WILL BE ALONE WITHOUT ME! My president is actually a unionist which is weird. * Belarusball - Potato sister of mine. But why must ye be friends with t'at Russia? Enemies * UKball - YOUR IGNORENCE CAUSED MANY OF MY PEOPLE TO DIE! NEXT TIME LISTEN WHEN A PART OF YOU IS STARVING! 'GIVE NORTHERN IRELAND!' * Israelcube - FUCK OFF NOW * Russiaball - Ye Vodka puppet, ye need to stop using NERVE AGENTS IN UK! He's me past abusive father but YE HAVE NO RIGHT T' HARM ANY CITIZEN! * Corkball - SEPARATIST CITY! *Corkball (county) - SEPARTIST COUNTY!!! * Dagestanball - ye, ye goat-fuckin' terrorist! Gallery BicUiyV.png Regional map of Ireland.png Great Britan and Polska.png Needs to be added (15).jpg HdIrelandball.jpg EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Brian.PNG Philippines big.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png 20729701 1378648948899626 5053167762063348955 n.jpg PtoVMYS.png D586A26C-4FB4-4713-966E-1BB56B8DF210.jpeg UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg bcvU7jS.png Murica-Oil.jpg Byz-Celts.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Striking Similarities.png Countryball's Planes.JPG 500px-Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png KSmkGGR.png Potato is da god.png WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png K7sr11yh6hz11.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Ireland.png|Ireland with beer Polandball 454a16_4542303.png|Greenland 1300569354001.png|Ireland's potato Irelandballs_by_LordBritfag.png|Ireland, the vatican and brussels. WFWPO.png NK Mobile Internet.png Ireland and Gypsies.png PIIGS.png Celts.png Perfect Match.png 맥주Beer.png Shitty neighbors.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Bloody Yanks.png 8eYTbBu.png Debts.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg country mottos.jpg What did potato say to potato.jpg dun worry be happy.jpg Sfi9nny.png DKfD6UP.png Food.png UK Dungeon.png zq9qpnk.jpg 8mFjqQT.png PNPZ9LD.png N27xghs.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 'xt0YXCj.png 1yUy0Ii.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png Ireland Rich.jpg Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A5JXZ0l.png Whale Vomit.jpg UP3XIWN.png Potato Jokes.jpg Neighbor Haters.png Best Destination.png Gib Gib Monies.png Lets Play Soccer.png French Girl.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Tea Drinkers.png Best Potato.png Better Be Stupid.png Hibernian Blood.png Logical English.jpg Airlines.jpg V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Germany goes on holiday.png Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png CMLImoH.png Irelandbal.png Ireland with lots of shading.png Irelandball.png Irelandball_wink.png Videos History of Ireland 1 - The celts, vikings and high kings History of Ireland 2 - The Norman Invasions History of Ireland 3 - Rebellions History of Ireland 4 - The Common Enemy History of Ireland 5 - The Internal Conflitcs History of Ireland 6 - The Celtic Phoenix If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) }} es:Irlandaball fr:Irlandeballe pl:Irelandball zh:爱尔兰球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Irelandball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Chocolate Category:Potato Category:West Europe Category:OECD Members Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Gaelic Speaking Countryball Category:Green Orange White Category:Shelta Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Tea